


A Thousand Roses for Me

by MiraculouslySurvived



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslySurvived/pseuds/MiraculouslySurvived
Summary: And he fell through the rabbit hole, unable to leave the illusions that had blinded him until it all was shattered by the person he trusted the most. Yet, he still waits for the day his lover returns with a thousand roses for him.





	A Thousand Roses for Me

**Author's Note:**

> When I was listening to the song "Rosas" by La Oreja de Van Gogh, I had a blank document open and well, this was born.

Blue eyes stare back at him from the mirror. Swollen, bloodshot eyes.

 

Silver hair shapes a curtain around his face. It’s today. The day he met him for the first time.

 

The sun is shining. Typical. 

 

It’s the best weather the city has had all week, rousing the residents from their homes, like bears waking up after a long hibernation. The tell tales of spring have finally arrived, and Victor should be out enjoying the lovely day and making the most of his youth.

 

Instead, he is inside. Lamenting. Crying quietly. Staring at a sad reflection of himself.

 

He should not be as broken about his failure of a relationship as he currently is. They’ve only been together for over a year. Not much time.

 

But it was a full year of his life. He thought that he was something to him. He thought that his love meant something. Naively following him like a puppy being seduced by treats.

 

But he was wrong. Tears have long run dried and he is too tired to sob at the memories flashing through his mind.

 

They started out as friends. A casual talk over smoothies. Playful banter. Someone to confide on when life decided to be especially hard on them. 

 

Then the banter became a little flirty, a gaze would linger here and there, and every chance at physical contact would be taken advantage of.

 

Friends around them would tease about it. Shy denials were given as a response. Until one day, Victor grew tired of waiting for someone to make a move.

 

And he made the risk. And was accepted and met with the same confessions of attraction by his once upon a dream lover.

 

Elated at having been reciprocated, he was on cloud nine. Elaborate displays of love were exchanged. Sweet whispers of words could be heard late at night. Lasting hugs filled with trust and kisses promising another day of sugar-coated hours became a daily occurrence. 

 

Time flew by and Victor fell and fell deeper and deeper through the rabbit hole of love, stuck in a wonderland that he cherished. Illusions of adoration and love’s joy that could only be what they were. Illusions. 

 

Eventually, he had to wake up and reunite with the rest of the real world, having a brutal wake-up call from the very person he trusted and exposed himself to. 

 

Their story came to a close and he said goodbye. It was a pleasure to meet in this life, he had said.

 

Left behind like a used object, uninteresting and worthless at the door, he had clutched his heart. In his other hand, there were excuses given to him that did not even make sense to the person who gave them.

 

Unable to understand where it all began to crumble, he curled up on the sofa with his faithful Makkachin by his side, worrying over him.

 

And he cried and cried and cried.

 

He never told anyone how they had the best love story shared between the two of them. Victor had kept them all to himself, relishing in their memories created by the both of them.

 

Foolishly enough, he had clutched to a small flickering fire of hope inside of him, waiting for his lover to return to his door with a thousand roses for him and waiting arms ready for an embrace of apologies and forgiveness.

 

His lover knows how he adores those types of gestures. It does not matter how stupid or cliche it might be, it’s just the way he is.

 

But time continues to pass by. And he knows that it is just another pipe dream.

 

But still, he waits for the illusion of someone to arrive with one thousand roses for him.

 

And he waits.

 

And waits.

 

Slowly, draining of the jubilance and light he once held as he waits.

 

Until he is nothing more but another lonely soul caught in a bleak prison of darkness.

 

Unable to leave.


End file.
